The Plan
by Chikanpo
Summary: Roxas and Namine talk to each other through Sora and Kairi, admitting their feelings, then ask Sora and Kairi for a little favor. However, this little favor embarrasses them immensely. Even more so when Riku walks in! Sokai, oneshot. Fluffy xD


_**Hiya! I gots another Sokai oneshot xD Thanks to Bubblewing-luvs-anime for betaing! Love ya Bubbles! My one about Kairi going to the Pridelands should be up soon, seeing as I'm almost done with chapter four xD Hope you guys like it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Chika not own, if I did, first, the game would probably suck, second, if it didn't, this would be in it! xD**_

Sora was in the Secret Place, just scanning the many drawings that he and Kairi had done. He walked in a semi-circle shape around the cave, just looking, until one drawing in particular caught his eye. It was the drawing that he and Kairi had made of each other. He remembered adding his hand giving her a little star-shaped fruit, but there was something new. He noticed that crossing his drawing, was another arm with another little Paopu fruit. Sora smiled and ran his hand down the drawing, making sure it wasn't just an illusion.

Sora sighed and walked to sit over by the door, just relaxing. Just as he was about to doze off, he heard a voice:

"Sora, get up you lazy bum!" followed by a light chuckle. He opened one eye to look at the speaker.

"Hi Kairi," he said as he stood up. "What brings you down here?" Sora asked her.

"It was Namine actually." She laughed. "She said she wanted to talk to Roxas. So I figured I'd come find you." Sora smiled.

"Yeah, Roxas has been bugging me too. I was planning on looking for you after a short nap. But I guess that won't happen now," he joked. They both shared a short laugh. "So what is it Namine wants to say?"

"I dunno, lemme ask her." Kairi went silent for a moment; it looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. About another minute and she failed, bursting into giggles. "Alright, alright, I'll tell him," she told Namine out loud. Sora felt Roxas twitching inside his mind, he seemed extremely curious as to what she wanted him to know. Kairi just stayed silent. The brain twitching got more intense.

"Um, Kairi. Could you hurry up? Roxas is gonna give me an aneurism," Sora stated bluntly. Kairi just burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright. I guess that's enough suspense." She smirked. "Namine wanted me to say that she loves Roxas." Sora felt what seemed like an explosion in his head, combined with 'YES!' and 'WOOHOO!'

"SHUT UP ROXAS!" he shouted, holding his head. Kairi just laughed. Sora stopped holding his head, so Kairi assumed that Roxas must be calming down a little. "Oh, fine. I'll say it if you just quiet down!" Sora said out loud.

Kairi felt Namine start twitching in her head. Sora just stayed silent. Namine started twitching insanely.

"Is this your idea of payback Sora?" Kairi half yelled, holding her head. "Now I'm gonna get an aneurism!" Sora laughed.

"Oh, alright. Roxas loves Namine too," he stated. Kairi then bent over a little grabbing her head.

"Geez! Who knew that people in your head could be so loud?" Kairi asked, giggling slightly.

"See, now you know what I mean!" They both burst out laughing, then fell silent as they once again fell into conversation with their nobodies. After a couple of minutes, their faces slowly changed, from normal, to pink, then eventually a dark shade of red.

"I'm going to guess that Namine asked the same thing that Roxas is asking now?" Sora guessed; face a vibrant shade of crimson.

"Probably, what is Roxas asking?" Kairi asked, face the same shade of red as Sora's.

"Um. Well…" Sora tried to start, face somehow turning even redder. "He, um. Wants to, er.. !" he shouted so fast you could barely understand to words.

"Uhhhhh, what?" Kairi asked, her face somewhat returning to the normal color in her confusion. Sora sighed and started again, a little slower this time, but still quite fast.

"He, um. Well. He wants me to kiss you so that he would be kissing Namine..." He looked towards his feet, still quite red. Kairi's face quickly changed to match his.

"Oh." Her mouth was a perfect circle. "Namine was pretty much saying the same thing." She glanced at her toes. "This is pretty embarrassing, huh," she stated.

"Yeah, awkward," Sora replied. "Roxas is saying that even a really quick short one would do…" He trailed off, and if you were listening very carefully, you could almost hear a trace of hopefulness in his voice.

"NAMINE! Don't forget that this is us too!" Kairi randomly shouted. Sora looked at her quizzically, so she explained. "She's saying that she wants a long one…" Kairi trailed off, a hint of hopefulness barely detectable in her voice as well.

"Well, it's not so bad. Right? We could just try to forget about it afterwards," Sora told her even though he knew he wouldn't forget something like that in a thousand lifetimes.

"I guess your right…" Kairi trailed off. "It'll just be a favor to our nobodies, right? No problem!"

"Yeah! Just a favor!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. "It's good to do favors for people right?"

"Of course! Favor's are a good thing," Kairi told him. "So I guess, lets try it…" Her face turned quite red once again.

"Okay." Sora blushed again. They stepped a few steps closer and stood at about arms length. They stared into each others eyes, trying to see if the other really wanted to do this.

Sora and Kairi just stood there silently, Roxas and Namine bugging them to hurry up. They both blushed and took another step towards each other.

"Well, uh. Here goes nothing, I guess." The last part came out quieter as Sora rubbed the back of his head and took a couple steps closer. Kairi just nodded and grabbed his hand.

"How about this? You let Roxas tell you what to do, and I'll let Namine tell me," she suggested. Sora nodded, knowing that it was fair for their Nobodies to have their first kiss the way they wanted it. They both just stood there for a moment before following their Nobodies' instructions.

Sora stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the small of Kairi's back, blushing all the while. Kairi put her arms around his neck, face the same shade. They continued to stare at each other instead of turning their heads in embarrassment because they knew that their Nobodies probably wanted to look at each other, not the rocky, drawing covered wall.

Upon instruction, they slowly began to move their heads together. They both hesitated about two centimeters apart, extremely embarrassed. They looked into each others eyes a moment longer, then shut their eyes and quickly pressed their lips together. They were filled with such a feeling of happiness that the blocked out the sound of their Nobodies talking to them and just enjoyed the feeling. That is, until they heard a sound from the entrance of the cave.

Sora and Kairi quickly sprung apart at the sound of laughter. They simultaneously turned their heads in the direction of the cave's entrance. Their eyes went wide and all the blood in their bodies immediately rushed to their cheeks, for there was Riku, standing there, pointing and laughing as hard as he could. Sora and Kairi just stood there in silent shock, mouths practically hitting the floor.

"Well, well, well! Ahahaha! Who knew that you two would be in here? Especially doing that!" Riku laughed even harder. "I didn't know you were together! How could you not tell your best buddy?" he asked just laughing even harder. Sora and Kairi immediately started shaking their heads and sputtering.

"N-n-NO! It's not like that! We aren't together!" And other random nonsense floated from their mouths as they tried to explain. Riku just laughed and shook his head.

"Like I'm gonna believe you! I just saw you two kissing! That is proof that you're together!" he stated, still somehow laughing.

Their faces had turned even redder as they tried furiously to explain, but only nonsense would come out. It was like their mouths were against them this time. After a few more minutes of nonsense, they finally got_something_ that made some sense out.

"It was Roxas and Namine!" They both shouted at the same time. Riku just laughed more.

"They can't force you into doing that you know. They can only annoy you." He smirked, "So what excuse did they use to make you two decide to kiss like that? Huuuuuuh?"

"Well, uh. They made us tell them that they loved each other and they wanted to kiss, so eventually we agreed to a short one. That's all!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, we were just following their instructions the whole time!" Riku snorted, try to finally stop his laughing so he could breath.

"You guys do remember that they can come out of your bodies for short amounts of time, right?" Riku stated bluntly. Sora and Kairi's eyes widened and their mouths fell about ten feet or so into the ground. The heat rose to their faces yet again as they replied.

"I. Ummm. I forgot," Sora admitted sheepishly. Kairi nodded, still speechless. After a few moments they both shouted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS JUST DO THAT?" they exclaimed so loud that it echoed. Roxas and Namine faded into existence beside them and smirked.

"We just wanted to get you guys to finally kiss," Roxas stated, as if he were talking about the weather.

"Awww… Riku you ruined it! We were gonna keep asking them to kiss for us until they finally admitted their feelings!" Namine complained, pouting. Sora and Kairi just stood there, embarrassed as one could ever be.

"Oops. Sorry you guys." Riku smirked, "I would've kept that a secret if I would've known. It's so fun to see you two embarrassed!" he told his two friends, who were slowly trying to creep towards the exit. They immediately stopped and gave him 'the look'.

"Awww, come on you two! We all know you liked it. Especially Roxas and Namine." Riku walked up to them and pushed them back towards the drawing they had added the Paopu fruit too. "You see? That should be proof enough!" he stated, pointing at the drawing. "Now come on, we all know you want to do that again, uninterrupted this time." Riku smirked as Sora and Kairi stood up again, a light pink on their cheeks as they tried to escape once again. Riku winked at Roxas and Namine, who immediately understood and faded back into Sora and Kairi.

"Alright you two. Come over here!" he commanded his friends, who were sneaking away again. Sora and Kairi glanced at each other, knowing Riku was up to something, but walked over anyway. Riku just snickered and gestured for them to stand right in front of him.

As soon as they were close enough, Riku signaled for them to stop. They came to a quick stop in front of him, where he proceeded to pat their shoulders. They relaxed a little bit, figuring that he might not actually be up to something. Boy were they wrong! As soon as they relaxed, Riku grabbed their heads, and forced their lips back together.

Their eyes widened in shock, and Riku just held them there until they finally gave in. They wrapped their arms around each other and just held on. They kept their lips firmly pressed together even after Riku let go of their heads. He smiled at a job well done and left them to themselves in the cave.

They pulled apart a little after Riku left. Sora nervously began to speak.

"Um, Kairi?" She nodded at him to go on. "I… I-I-I…"

"Just spit it out already you lazy bum!" she shouted at him.

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted back. Then he covered his mouth and blushed majorly when he realized what he had shouted. Kairi just smiled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she shouted back, laughing. "I really do, Sora." They both smiled at each other, then glanced at their drawing. "Do you want to try a Paopu?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

_**Whelp, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Reviews make my day ^^**_

_**Chow for now brown cow!**_

_**~Chika**_


End file.
